Danny y la estética
by luasdfjadfa
Summary: Danny no era feo, solo no cumplía con algunos estándares de belleza que eran, por así decirlo, fatales. Pero el poseía otro tipo de atractivo, que solo se podía percibir fuera del punto de vista superficial. Un punto de vista que fuera... observador y detallista.


**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia que es independiente a la serie. No hago esto por dinero, sino por mero ocio y disfrute.

Hola, esta es mi primera historia de esta serie. Debo decir que la he visto de pequeña y hace un tiempo me la vi completa. Ultimamente se me dio por ver cosas de la serie, por leer y mirar alguno de sus capitulos, por ende, entendi todo de forma diferente, bajo otro punto de vista. Debo decir que tenia 11 cuando me vi la serie completa, y ahora tengo 16.

Ademas tambien me inspire y me anime a escribir esto. Espero que les guste y no ofenda a nadie.

...

Danny no era feo, pues no tenía alguna clase de marca o defecto que desfigurara su rostro, o su cuerpo. Tenía cicatrices, marcas y lunares en la piel de su cuerpo, pero todo dentro de lo normal, no llegaban a crearle una deformidad que provocara que primero dirijan su mirada a ella que a Danny. No tenía espinillas, ¿Por su genética? ¿Por ser mitad fantasma? ¿Por mera suerte? La verdad no se sabe, pero lo que sí se sabe era que él no tenía que lidiar con ese problema tan pesado para los adolescentes, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar al punto de dejarte sin vida social. Su nariz era pequeña, nada llamativa y desagradable, era normal. Sus dientes estaban normales, aunque cabe destacar que los tiene derechos. Y poseía unos grandes ojos azul-celeste, que a pesar de ser lindos, pasaban desapercibidos al ser un color tan común dentro de su mundo, y una cabellera negra, que también pasaba desapercibida por ser común.

Pero Danny no poseía un tamaño físico extravagante, no tuvo una prominente y destacada altura hasta los 16 y 17 años, tampoco poseía o, mejor dicho, posee una musculatura excepcional, era menudito, tenía músculos, pero sus huesos no dejaban de asomarse por su piel. No tenía mucha carne entre la piel y su esqueleto. Ni siquiera era muy bueno en deportes. Y esto hacia que las chicas no lo consideraran atractivo, pues no cumplía con los estándares de chico guapo: alto, con músculos bien marcados, atlético, con rostro perfecto y ojos seductores.

Además le jugaba en contra el hecho de que era una persona tímida.

Danny tuvo su momento en que fue deseado, que fue considerado atractivo y que miles de chicas querían estar con él, pero solo por el simple hecho de que era Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma héroe de Amity Park y el mundo, el ser más conocido en toda la ciudad. Solo por su fama, no por ser Danny Fenton.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Danny tenía un atractivo especial, que ninguna de aquellas chicas que lo rechazaron o aquellas que querían estar con él por ser el chico fantasma vio; Su increíble personalidad.

Tal vez, aquel chico de cabello negro no era el más participativo en lo que a escuela se refiere, ni el más destacado en deportes, pero tenía una voluntad indomable; lo que quería, lo conseguía y no se dejaba vencer. Tampoco era el más abierto en cuestión de su sentir, le costaba encontrar la confianza suficiente como para hablar de sus problemas, el prefería no preocupar a nadie. Pero tenía un enorme corazón y un alma noble, él nunca te lastimaría, o si lo hacía, era capaz de todo hasta de mover cielo y tierra para remendar su error.

Nadie veía más allá del color común de sus ojos. Nadie era capaz de ver lo que ellos ocultaban. Era fácil, solo bastaba verlo a los ojos unos segundos para darte cuenta que estos eran trasparentes, capaz de transmitirte todo lo que Danny sentía en su interior sin que mencione una palabra. ¿No dije antes que a él le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos? Pues si querías saberlo de todas formas, solo tenías que verle a los ojos. Aquella mirada que contaba sin hablar, miles de historias y sentimientos, los cuales Danny no cuenta, o nunca contara. Esa mirada que brillaba como las estrellas por amor, que parecía más azul que el mar cuando estaba feliz, que se volvía de hielo cuando el enojo lo invadía y que se volvía de cristal cuando la tristeza hacia estragos en su persona. Solo sus seres más cercanos éramos capaces de ver que había detrás de sus ojos (aunque a veces lo olvidaran), o simplemente, la gente era tan superficial que no se habían dado cuenta que la belleza de Danny se encontraba tras la transparencia de sus ojos. O quizás deba decir que nadie se molestó en ver más allá del color de sus ojos.

El atractivo de Danny solo lo puedes encontrar si ves más allá de lo superficial, de su imagen de chico tímido y se cuerpo menudito. Y cuando veas más allá de la imagen, encontraras la increíble transparencia de sus ojos, su voluntad de hierro, fuerte como un animal salvaje, su nobleza y su gran corazón. También debo agregar madurez, pero esta se aplica según cuan seria sean las circunstancias.

Pero solo una persona logro ver todo ese atractivo y enamorarse de eso, también enamorándose de su torpeza, su timidez y sus despistes: yo, Sam Manson, la chica gótica, oscura y lúgubre de Casper High.

Si, suena narcisista pero así es. Pues yo me enamore de Danny cuando aún era un perdedor y nadie se paraba a verlo, o cuando lo hacían era para burlarse.

Solo hay una persona a la que puedo comprender, pero solo un poco, porque también vio algo de lo que yo vi en Danny; Era Valerie, porque a pesar de que muchas veces sentí celos, ella se enamoró de la parte más auténtica de Danny, su parte humana, en la cual con atención se podían apreciar más sus otros atributos. Después al resto de las personas que querían estar con ese chico de ojos azules, no. Porque era obvio que solo querían estar con él por ser el chico fantasma más famoso de la ciudad y del mundo me atrevo a decir.

He escuchado comentarios despectivos hacia mi persona, como "Porque Danny Phantom está contigo cuando podría estar con alguien mejor", ¿Con mejor te refieres a superficial? ¿Te refieres a alguien que parezca una modelo de portada de revista sea la pareja perfecta? ¿Una hermosa chica sería capaz de amar a Danny Phantom o Danny Fenton?

¿Cómo es que la chica lúgubre esta con Danny Phantom? Pues es simple, yo no estoy con Danny Phantom, estoy con Danny, con simplemente Danny. Estoy con él porque yo pude ver en él lo que nadie más vio. Porque yo lo conocía más que a nadie en este mundo, y él me conocía a mí de la misma forma, porque ante todo fuimos y seguimos siendo mejores amigos aun cuando somos una pareja de novios. Él era un libro abierto para mí como yo lo era para él, nos conocemos desde el 2do grado, crecimos juntos. Esa es la razón por la cual estamos juntos, nos queríamos desde perdedores. "Porque los perdedores siempre terminan juntos", ¿No?

Además, aquellas chicas que están detrás de Danny por sus poderes, tienen que agradecerme, porque si no fuera por mí, él nunca hubiera tenido sus poderes y tampoco sería Danny Phantom.

Danny no era feo, solo no cumplía con algunos estándares de belleza. Pero el poseía otro tipo de atractivo, que solo se podía percibir fuera del punto de vista superficial. Y yo lo hice, y amaba cada parte de él, conocía todas sus particularidades como la palma de mi mano, podía leer sus ojos con la facilidad con la que leo un libro de poesía.

Yo lo amo por todo lo que es y el me ama a mí a pesar de la negatividad que todos tienen con mi imagen lúgubre. El me ama por quien soy y yo lo amo con toda esa torpeza y despiste que lo caracteriza, con su voluntad y valentía, y con la transparencia de sus ojos.

Con ese atractivo en particular, que como ya dije antes, que solo se puede percibir fuera del punto de vista superficial.

 ** _Sam Manson._**

...

Gracias por leer. Este fue mas mi punto de vista sobre las cosas y me refugie bajo Sam, que era obvio que lo veia asi. **(** _Autobofetada mental: ella es un personaje de ficcion D':_ **)**

Dejen algun comentario sobre como les parecio.


End file.
